


You'd Look Great With A Smile

by Randymony



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Drinking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Multi, Parent Sans (Undertale), Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randymony/pseuds/Randymony
Summary: Okie dokie, I wanna first start out that this fanfic is my way of giving you guys what I could never get from reading other fanfics... Not to demote them but I've read some GOOD SHIZ. There's just always been something missing... So here's a little something from me to you. :)
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1: D.I.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter one of many! ;))
> 
> If you guys have any questions, comments, or suggestions I'm always always always open until I have a definite story line! :)

As soon as you stepped out into the world, the harshness of life did not fail to smack you on your way out of the "comfort" of your childhood abode. Everyone was mean, harsh, cruel, and sometimes murderous... Let's face it. You were the nicest person around town, you have some friends that like you, or at least you think they do... You help people - especially the elderly - even though they scowl at you at your niceness. In terms of living, you weren't doing so badly; you had a nice apartment with a moderate rent, nice furniture, food and water, and the like... Your job wasn't as swell as your living conditions... You were the owner of a cozy café by day, and a bitchy bartender by night. You kinda had Disassociative Identity Disorder (DID) and was a different person entirely by night. You didn't even know it, twenty-five years into your life and you don't know when it started. Because you don't even know you have it yet. 

A little after your twenty-fifth birthday, a little girl along with a whole society of monsters appeared out of Mt. Ebott. Not to your surprise, the monsters were all assholes just like everyone else in the world. Some could be nice like you, while others used magic and other means to be just as gruesome and mean as everyone else you knew. You knew some monsters after a while and even got to know some. For example, a friend of yours, Grillby, now works at your bar. He's pretty _cool_ if you say so yourself. Of course, things were different to you during the day. During the day you could go to your café and Grillby would help you fix coffee for others and at night you and Grillby could be starting and stopping bar fights for fun. 

One night, you were alone at the bar, giving drinks and slipping some little "candies" into some drinks. With pay, of course. You had a headache so you weren't exactly gonna deal with a bar fight tonight. Your bar was open to all, monsters and humans, so it wasn't that much of a surprise when a six foot tall and big looking skeleton walked in through your doors. The only thing that really got you was that he was new, and you usually only had regulars flow in and out of your doors. 

"What'll it be, bonehead?"

The skeleton paused and looking at you, sitting down as he chuckled grizzly at your pun. 

"i'll just have some mustard"

You smiled at this and raised an eyebrow. "Spiked or regular?"

He shrugged and looked up at your eyes while his head was still tilted down. 

"1:3 is fine."

You chuckled to yourself as you squirted a heavy amount of mustard in with some hard whiskey into your shaker. You poured it into a glass and slid it over to the beastly skeleton as he caught it without looking. This actually impressed you and kind of intrigued you toward him. You walked over to him to...study with him and talk. 

"Enjoyin' it, pal?"

He takes a nice sip and lets the air out. "exactly what I needed, buddy."

For how he looked, you were surprised he was being so...friendly... It was almost suspicious. He had some big, sharp teeth; one of them sparkling gold. He had a big crack starting from the top of his skull through his left eye. Actually... They weren't really eyes more than eye holes. Little red pinpricks buzzed in his eye sockets in your direction, appearing to study you as well. 

"Ain't seen you around here before?"

"had a friend who said it'd be a good place to grab a quick drink."

"Always welcome, s'long as you don't start a bar fight on a bad day." You smiled a bit at him and he shrugged at you jokingly.

He was actually pretty pleasant. He was wearing a big fur-lined leather jacket with a gold zipper, a ribbed, red sweater under it. From what you saw when he walked in, some black basketball shorts with yellow stripes and some snazzy looking sneakers. He also had a very...deep, raspy voice adording a brooklyn accent. 

"What's your name, bones?"

"it's sans. bout you?"

"People around call me Y/n."

"cool"

You didn't know much else to say from there so you excused yourself and went to go clean up some glasses and tables. You felt those pinpricks burning into you while you walked about your bar. You flushed a little for you didn't really have anyone eye you down before... 

Pulling your hair behind your ear, you walk back up to him and clean up his empty glass. 

"thanks, Y/n"

Okay, now you were just a little bit more flushed. The way he said your name echoed in your head, so dark and hot... Anyway... Thoughts aside, you took the glass to the sink and washed it, putting it back. You turned around and sans was gone, leaving some cash on the counter where he sat. Someone tried to grab the money so you threw a knife at them as a warning, missing them by only a hair's width. You grabbed the money and resumed working, thinking about the skeleton until you closed the bar up for the night. 

The walk home was pleasant, not much happening in the streets for once and you got home without having to beat someone's face in for callin' you. It was a normal night when you got home. Shower, teeth, bed. But as you dozed off you thought about the skeleton at the bar and had some hope that he would come back again... 

But you wouldn't even remember him when you woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More character development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy I'm just gonna say first of all I'm so excited to continue with this story!! Also thank you all for reading and for the kudos! :D

You woke up with a strange feeling, like you did everyday... It was sort of like deja vu... You only have small tid bits of the previous night resonating in your mind... The last thing you remember from last night was the money sitting on the countertop... But you had no memory of anything else, but to you, it was all a normal part of life. You thought everyone else was just like you, at a loss for words about the memory of nights before.

You went into the kitchen to make some peach and rose tea. You weren't that much a fan of leaf tea, but you enjoyed fruits and flowers for their aroma and potent flavor. You set the kettle on the stove and left to pick out your clothes for the day.

"Hm... Well, the café isn't going to be open today... So..." You pulled out a baby yellow blouse and a brown plaid skirt, fixated in place with a brown belt for the aesthetic. ;)

The tea kettle started to whistle and you rushed over, placing the kettle to the side and pouring yourself a cup of the orangey-pink tea. You sat down and looked out of the window at your town, red smoke and violence buzzing in the streets. You instead decided to look up at the sky, one of your favorite things in the world. The one thing that you hated about the sky...is that it never let you see the stars... You always wanted to see them sparkle at night, but you never were able to gaze at them. You've seen pictures and videos of them, but it's not the same as looking at them in person.

_~~trust me they're beautiful...~~_

You finished your cup of tea and placed the cup in your sink. You decided you were going to go to the library, one of your favorite places in the city, home to some of the only nicer people and monsters around. You had books at home, but you didn't only go for the books, you went there as an escape from the world around you.

You left your apartment and started to walk to the library only three blocks down. You briskly walked with a purpose and tried not to draw any attention to yourself. That was something you knew was a good strategy for getting by, chin up, no eye contact, only wave at the people you know.

As you were walking by an alleyway, you smelled faint cherries and smoke, coming from what you presumed to be a fancy cigar. You were correct as you slowly passed the alleyway.

Leaning on the sidewall was a tall and familiar skeleton, a cigar hanging from the side of his mouth, there also a gold tooth. You made direct eye contact with him and you flushed for some reason you didn't understand. You kind of locked eyes and you involuntarily slowed to a stop so you were almost beside him, but looking at him with a puzzled look. He takes out his cigar and stares at you back, giving you an equally puzzled yet unfazed look.

"uh...hey."

You didn't know what to do but look at him, you stuttered a bit and finally made out some words.

"H-hi..." You waved awkwardly.

He waved back.

"Um... Do I... Do I know you...?"

He seemed a little insulted, but answered your question in his own way.

He shrugged. "dunno...do you know me?"

You didn't know if you did or not, but he was just so...familiar. "I... I dunno, I'm sorry. I'm probably just going crazy or something..." You awkwardly chuckled to yourself.

"could be..." He winked at you and you flushed again, which you don't know if he noticed or not. He then took a puff of his cigar and blew it away from you. You wondered how he was breathing, being a skeleton and all. He looked you up and down and you did the same, blushing again.

You smiled awkwardly and waved again. "I'll just... Be going now... Have a good day."

"you too, **_Y/n_**."

You shivered at his voice, raspy and deep. You smiled and walked away.

... 

Wait, how did he know your name?!

You turned around and went back to the alley and even took a breath to speak, but he was gone. You thought it wasn't possible for the few seconds it took you to realize that he knew your name. You were a little scared now. Was he stalking you?!

~~_No._~~

You dismissed the thought and thought maybe you did meet him before and that you just forgot about him, you did feel bad, though... How could you forget a person...? You wanted to apologize to him... You made your way to the library with the thought of the skeleton always on your mind.

SANS POV

"well that was kinda' rude."

Sans felt a tad bit insulted that this really cute chick he met last night up and forgot they ever met.

"maybe she was drunk last night or somethin... still i don't get it."

...

"why am i even thinkin' about it. she's just some chick. probably was drinkin' and hopin' for a screw from someone."

Sans still thought it was strange as he teleported away that a bartender would be drinking on the job when they didn't want any bar fights happening. She seemed pretty sober, after all. Maybe she was just like everyone else and didn't really care as much about anything as everyone else in the cruel reality of the world. Sans didn't really care about anything anyway, but she was just a little bit different. He was just another being with a soul that only cared about himself; well, and his brother. He wondered how his brother was doing in his new apartment with his boyfriend. Sans even thought about the human as he walked into his home...

"pretty little thing for a human, tho..."

Y/N POV

As you walked, your soul hung heavy in your chest. Monsters were still relatively new so not much was known about human souls, but for some reason you could feel it today... But you didn't understand why.

It was getting pretty late and you were about to shower up. You had a peachy scented shampoo and conditioner set, both were your favorite and it made you smell really fresh. 

You got out of the shower and looked at the time, it's around 7:49p.m. You went to go put on your bar clothes as you worked four days a week and Grillby worked three. You put your hair up into a ponytail and wore a white long-sleeve dress shirt and a dark, crimson-red apron with black dress pants. 

*yawn*

You fell asleep.

*yawn*

"What a headache..."

You made your way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! This isn't a Chara Frisk esque thing... I just realized it may come off that way while I was writing this. So please don't think it's like that because it's not lol. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I do NOT have a set in stone schedule. I'm probably going to update at least one a week or more, but please don't set a super high standard for me.... :))


	3. Chapter 3: Confused As Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Il est moi, Randy. I just wanted to say that chapters may or may not take a little longer than expected for me to make. The length of the chapters that I have put out so far kind of disappoint me so, i'm going to try to fix this and hopefully come out with much longer chapters for you guys! I don't want to rush anything so I just hope you all will understand. Love you all so much!

You made your way to the bar.

As you were walking to the bar you saw a kid playing hop-scotch on the sidewalk with a friend. She smiled at you and you gave a cheesy smile back and proceeded to kick over a bucket of water onto their chalk, erasing it. You chuckled to yourself as you continued to walk down to your bar.

You unlocked the door with your key and proceeded to open up shop for the night; dusting the tables, getting chairs set up, glasses cleaned, etc. Slowly people started to walk into the bar and place orders. You greeted many frequents to the bar and fixed everyone up as they asked. You received generous tips from the people as they enjoyed the atmosphere of the bar and the customer service. For being a one-man band most of the time, you were able to be everywhere at once for people. You enjoyed and loved your job no matter what mood you were in. 

You didn't realize it quite yet, but you were deathly staring down the door. You almost ran into the wall from glancing at it so much, looking for a certain...someone. Okay, he wasn't exactly driving you crazy...but he also was... Like, you just wanted him to walk into the doors and sit in the same place he did last night just so you could...maybe stare at him and talk to him and...maybe get his number or somethi-

"Hey, Y/n. *snaps* You aight?"

"Get your fingers outta my face, buddy. I'm fine." To your slight disappointment a different customer snapped you out of your trance... You just were hoping so bad to see him again, you almost went to look outside the door to see if he was walking down the street.

...

You went to look outside the door to see if he was walking down the street.

To your dismay, there was no skeleton walking down the street, which made you feel just a little bit agitated. Where was he? Surely you would've seen him again by now! Nobody goes to your bar once and never returns for another round! You sigh and make your way back inside. You look at the wall of alcohol and pour yourself a glass of whiskey, just to take the edge off. You turn around and almost scream at the sudden skeleton sitting in front of you. 

"Jesus Christ!" You tried to catch your breath as you almost spilled your glass. 

"nope, just me" Maybe he didn't know it, but you wouldn't have rather seen anyone else right now. You flushed a bit at him and laughed as you stabilized yourself. You leaned against the bar table towards him.

"What'll it be, bonehead?" You took a sip of your whiskey.

"c'mon, you didn't forget my name now did you, y/n?" Oh, how wrong he was. His name has been ringing in your ear all night. You were literally dying for him to walk through those doors. And while he didn't exactly _walk_ through them, you didn't care how he got here, but damn were you glad he was.

"Of course I didn't Sans..." You finished off the rest of your glass and went to pour yourself another one. You were now getting just a tad bit buzzed. 

"well... you certainly did earlier today, also i'll have what I had last time" Okay, what? You don't know what he was talking about but then it clicked, he must've run into the pansy version of yourself today. This part of you knows about the disorder you suffer; however, you couldn't just freak you out by telling you on a piece of paper, it was way more complicated than that.

"Huh? Oh, that's the little pansy bitch me." Sans chuckled a bit in disbelief and looks at you with a "really?" sort of face and you just nodded at him while you mixed his drink.

"now that's the newest form of bullshit i've ever heard, Y/n. it's fine if you just didn't recognize me, as hard as it is" You puffed your cheeks and poured his drink, setting the glass on the table a little hard.

"I ain't lyin' _Sansy_. Got this thing called D.I.D., kinda' like multiple personalities." He huffs at the name and drinks his ketchup down in a few gulps, twirling his finger saying he wanted another round. You happily mixed him another one, not realized how his eyes wandered to something...quite animated from mixing his ketchup cocktail...

"thanks, pal" You nodded at him and smiled a bit, he took a sip and shook his head again. 

"i don't exactly know what it is, but it does explain what happened quite a bit... do you remember things during the day?" You shrugged.

"Not really, I don't think the pansy really remembers me either." He looked at you with interest.

"why do ya call'er that?" You rolled your eyes at the question. To say you two were night and day would be an understatement. You really didn't like your   
"other self." All she is is a softie that didn't know the rules of life and was always so "nice."

"She's so _nice_ and _soft._ " You said with a slight grimace. "Talk about weak."

_**Man it's so hot in here today**_ You arrived back at the bar in front of him, and undid your top button. You don't notice his eye lights look you up and down. He asked for another round and you hooked him up. 

"well, if you ask me i thought she was pretty cute when she stammered trying to remember my name" You laughed a little more than you should've. 

"Yeahhh... I bet she did that fucking dumbass..." You smiled wondering about the you you have yet to meet. 

"you ever wanna meet her?"

You shrug. "Dunno. She's her and I'm me, we're two completely different people." You swing your head at him and smirk as you say it. Okay, you're pretty proud of that one. You start laughing, you can't help you laugh at your own jokes a lot! 

"heh... jesus christ..." He chuckles a bit. 

"Nope, just me." Okay, now you were full on laughing. He looks at you wide-socketed, a bright red dusted his cheek bones. He started chuckling a little, but that grew into a roaring laughter. You were pretty much stumbling over to his side of the table, trying to breathe. Your stomach started to hurt and he was clutching whatever he had as a stomach. You wiped a tear from your eye and started to try and breathe more steady. You pushed off the table and you fell down onto your butt.

"damn... you okay?" He says in between chuckling.

"I'm fiiiiihhhne...!" You suddenly felt something warm wash over your whole body and you were lifted off the ground and up on your feet. It felt strangely nice and warm... 

"Woah... w-what was that...?" You stammer. 

"magic~..." He says while he raises his brow bones and wiggles his phalanges in a stupid way. 

You snort. 

"Thanks but I was fine, I have a cushion." You wink at him and he shoots you a finger gun and a wink back. 

You look at the time, it was around 11p.m. your closing time. 

"*sigh* Well... I've had a great time, Sans. You'd better be here tomorrow." You nudge him in the shoulder with a soft fist. 

"you ain't tryna milk money off me are you, dollface?" You flush as he winks at you. The nickname threw you off a bit. 

"No, you're weird and I like talking to ya!" You giggle as you announce to everyone that you're closing for the night. You change the sign from open to closed and begin to head out yourself. Sans follows pretty close behind you. 

"Man, wish I got to see more of you." He raised a brow and smirked at you. 

"Not like that, bonehead!" You give him a soft punch to the shoulder and snort. 

"then whaddya mean, y/n?" You blush a little bit. 

"I'on know, I just wish I wasn't so...." You wave your hands trying to think of the word. 

"Nocturnal, I guess." You were being pretty honest, you did wanna be able to see the sun past the glimmer of the sunset. Sans nods in understanding. 

"Hey, Sansy. Do me a favor will ya?" He looks at you questioningly.

"Don't spring up on the pansy about the D.I.D. thing, I know she freaks out pretty easkly. And plus she might just think you're weird or somethin." He nods. 

"seems easy enough. i mean I don't even know if I'm gonna see day-you all that often." You started walking in the direction of your apartment and Sans walked beside you. You felt...somewhat safer that he was with you. 

"What, you gonna walk me home now?" You smile at him, trying not to make it seem you didn't want him there. He shrugs. 

"i know a shortcut to my place. not far of a walk, that's for damn sure." You took some interest in this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Sans reach your apartment. You thank him for the pleasant night and the walk home. 

"ya sure ya don't want me to walk you up to your room?" You giggle and raise your eyebrow. 

"Tryna get in my bed, Sansy?" He flushes and stammers. 

"hey, nothing like that, bitch!" He playfully punches you. You didn't mind the name, you knew he didn't mean it sternly. There was a difference between someone saying "sup, bitch" and "fuckin' bitch!" Unless it was for...other reasons... You flush at the though and have to snap yourself out of it as Sans looks at your strangely. 

"Anyways... I'll see you later Sans... I don't like giving Pansy not enough sleep."

"aww, you care about her." He teases you. 

"Actually, I care about myself Mr. Bones." You joke. 

"mr. serif, actually."

"Whatever bonebang." You chuckle. You walk up to the door of your apartment complex and turn to wave goodbye to Sans. You waved and you caught a wink he gave you. Leaving him felt harder than it should've been.

_Whatever..._ You think to yourself. You walk up the stairs up to the last floor and turn to enter your room. Walking inside, you were so tired. You were ready to flop into bed naked at this point, which was actually really comfortable as it turns out. Stripping off your clothes you jump into bed, drifting away from reality as you glace out of the window and look at the stars. 

"Pretty..." You say softly as you fall asleep, the thought of a certain skeleton fills your head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo my lovlies!!! I'm so excited to post another chapter, it's just I've been really busy lately with stuffsicles. So look forward to another update around next week! Or really this week, cuz it's like 11:58p.m. anyway, I hope you had fun reading today! Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for the story!


	4. Chapter 4: Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! Long time no see huh? Well, i'm glad to have this new chapter out for all you lovelies! If you like it give me a kudos :33333 <3

Stretching with a loud groan, you woke up at around 8 A.M. Getting up was going to be a bit of a hassle as you loved sleeping in a lot. Finally with a sigh you leave your comfy spot in the blankets and get up to make yourself coffee.

"Three lumps of sugar and two spoons of french vanilla creamer..." You say to yourself as you pour in a mug. You loved to have your coffee mellow and sweet, being a barista meant you always had something fun and different each morning, but today you were just gonna be a little lazy. As you slowly sipped your hot beverage you once again sat and looked outside at the window. The buzzling city below you a couple stories was filled with the same old smoke and redness it was every other day. Sipping down the rest of your coffee you went to go change for the day. You honestly were feeling lazy still and decided to just wear some leggings and an oversized hoodie over your favorite sports bra. 

_Shirts are annoying sometimes._ You shrug and smile to yourself. Today was gonna be an easy day... Not having to go to the cafe at all today; Grillby would be taking care of the place and you trusted him very much. He was one of your only friends, barring some of your old high school friends that you kept in touch with every now and then. You went to go fix yourself a sandwich when you opened the bread cabinet and realized you didn't have any. With furrowed brows and a pout you decided you had to go to the store. 

**Your stomach grumbles very loudly**

"Quiet, you..."

_I'm having a sandwich today if it's the last thing I do!_ You think to yourself. With determination and a swipe of your keys you're out the door going on your "mission" to the grocery store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Time Skip!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the local corner grocery store was a scene you've seen many a times. Mostly it was because you forgot something you wanted or you were trying to make a specific thing at home. Also, admittedly you went there sometimes for no particular reason other than to get out of the house.

However, that was _not_ your plan today. It's your freaking stomach's fault. 

You started with the first aisle, fresh produce. It was never a bad idea to go through the whole store just in case you actually needed something. You were just about turned into the third aisle: Noodles and Rice. Things of that sort. As you walked down the aisle leaning all the way on your shopping cart getting ready to get two boxes of spaghetti and a bag of white jasmine rice, a familiar figure was hovering above the place you juuuuuuust needed to be. You weren't much for social interaction and you just wanted to get your pasta and bread and git out. It was then you realized why they were so familiar. 

_Oh! It's that skeleton from the other day!_

...

_Oh god, you never got his name. Wait! He knew yours...? Um..._

You were completely distracted thinking about the other day that you weren't even watching where you were going. You crashed your cart into some boxes of pasta sauce cans. Knocking some of them onto you. You struggled juggling the cans in your arms. Damn, you've never felt such heavy cans before! Most of them fell on the floor. 

Right. In front. Of him.

You turned bright red and stumbled over yourself trying to regain your composure. What was the big deal anyway?? You didn't even know him! He chuckled very deeply and watched you. You picked up one of the cans and looked over at him shaking it and saying awkwardly...

"Guess I wasn't _stroganoff_... Heh.." He blinked twice and stars formed in his eyes for just a moment. He walked over to you and helped you pick up the rest of the cans. You started sweating. He was so close to you and you had just realized how big the size difference was! He was at least six foot tall... And you were... what, 5'2''? He was a good head above you at least. You realize you were staring again. He was chuckling when you snapped out of it. 

"man... hadn't heard such a creative one like that in a while, sweetheart." His _**voice**_ , GOD! Literally like smoked butter. Indescribable. So... How do you put this...

_Sexy? Yeah, probably._ You giggle in return and smile up at him.

"Yeah.. I have an amazing imagination... I, um. Thanks for helping me..." You involuntarily tuck your hair behind you hair and begin to stare at him again. Time slows for you as you start to settle what his face.. er, skull looks like.

You blush and take into account his crack and scratched, showing his wear and tear of the world. A golden tooth glimmered in the buzzing overhead lights. His red pinprick-like eyelights following your form as you swayed back and forth to nothing.

"sans, just in case you forgot." He holds a hand out for you to shake and you take it still cheeks burning.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry... I don't remember meeting you like at all, but you just seem so familiar..." Oh god shut up your'e making it worse, dummy!

"hey, fugedaboudit, y/n. 'happens." He shrugged and looked at you, now leaning on the wall. Oh shit he was close. 

"Yeah... I don't even know how I didn't see those boxes either..." You chuckled a bit and so did he. 

"hey, those boxes should've watched where they were going in th' first place." You giggled a little more than you normally would've. You two just kinda looked at each other for a second before you realized you were still on a quest. 

"So... It was nice seeing you Sans! Maybe i'll catch you later. I'm on a mission to have a sandwich today, no hard feelings." You joke.

"woulda' done th' same thing, sweetheart." He chuckles. But he takes something out of his pocket, his phone...?

"but why wait until later if you can just text me now?" He winks at you and holds his phone out for you. You gladly take it and punch in your number, totally unfazed by the fact that this **_~~hot~~_** skeleton just asked for your number even though he's basically a stranger. 

~~_Well, we can agree about one thing at least._~~

"Sure! I'll text you later. I have to get some bread and head home."

"see ya later." You nodded to that and head out of that aisle finally. You were finally going to get your bread and get your sandwich. You were just about to turn into the next aisle when another familiar figure bumped into your cart on accident.

"Oh, hey, y/n. Long time no see!" You cringed internally at the sight of him. Your ex-boyfriend was a topic you almost never wanted to talk about. With a heavy sigh and a roll of your eyes you wave and try to move past him.

"Hey, yeah. I need to get some bread, do you think you could move real quick?" You gave him a fake smile and he blocked your path.

"Hey now, don't run off so quickly, Y/n. We have catching up to do." Well, time to switch stores, which was sad. You liked this place. 

"Not in the mood, Zach." You rolled your eyes and just tried to push past him. He blocked your path. 

"Not even going to say my full name anymore? How rude." You were just really annoyed right now but too insecure to confront him in public.\

"surprising coming from someone blocking th' entire bread aisle. move, dickhead." A challenger approached! You felt the immediate tension brought by the massive figure emitting heat from behind you. You flushed at the new presence.

"Oh, back off bonebag." He scoffed at Sans. Sans chuckled and put a hand on your shoulder. 

"nobody calls me names except this little lady right here.... hey, sweetheart, watch this." He snapped his phalanges and you and Sans and Zach switched places. It felt so weird like you were pulled into a new place and was spat back out into your world... How strange... You'll ask him about that later. You giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you. This caused the big skeleton to have a faint dust of red on his cheek bones... What was that you wonder?

"Y/n! Get back here, I wasn't done talking to you!"

"yes, you were." Sans loomed over him intimidatingly. Zach took a step back and scoffed.

"I'll be back later, Y/n..." He grumbled as he walked away. Sans looked at you and winked before he waved at you.

"yell if you need me, y/n. i'll let ya' get back to your sandwich shoppin'." You smiled at him and were about to invite him to stay with you before he rounded the corner of the aisle. You went to chase him down but when you turned you looked down the next aisle and he was gone... That was... strange to say the least... You went back to your cart and pondered about the skeleton... Not only was he ho-...nice... He even helped you out just now! You wondered what would happen now that he would undoubtedly be in you rlife from what you could tell. But you couldn't think on an empty stomach.

_I'll finish that thought after my sandwich..._ You finally found the bread, paid for it, and headed home to make your well-deserved lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like it? If you did comment plz and I'll be on my merry writing for the next chapter.
> 
> OKAY SO I UPDATED IT! I totally thought I saved this as a draft and I was so confused when I saw people left kudos on it. So WHOOPS BUT THANK YOU! I changed it a tiny bit and thought I made it more interesting to me, I think. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
